1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and the manufacturing method thereof, and the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, the etch stop layer (ESL) of thin film transistors (TFTs) of liquid crystal panels mainly include SiO. As hydrogen is needed when producing SiO, and thus the reaction gas has to contain hydrogen, i.e., the ESL contains hydrogen.
However, during the film formation of the ESL, adjacent trench layers may be recovered if the temperature is too high for the reason that the ESL contains hydrogen, and the performance of the trench layer of the TFT may be affected. If the temperature is too low, the ESL may contain too much hydrogen, and pin holes may occur, which may affect the quality of the ESL of the TFTs. In order to ensure the quality of the TFT, a higher requirement of the film formation of the ESL has been demanded, which may result in a slow speed of film formation.